Babysitting You
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Now we find out Tsuna's side of the story! Follow up/Side story to Babysitting Tsunayoshi TsunaxReader
1. Chapter 1

Oh this first chapter sucks because this is my first time trying to write out Tsuna and it's a first chapter. I hope Tsu-kun is in character.

Do not own Reborn.

________________________________

"Why me?" Tsuna sighed as he walked down the street ten or so years in the past.

Why ten years in the past you ask, well let's do a simple equation **TSUNA + BAD LUCK + LAMBO + A BROKEN TEN YEAR BAZOOKA =** the tenth soon to be Vongola boss sent back in time by about ten years, give or take.

"At least its not raining…" he said as he entered the park.

"It's not wise to talk to yourself, it is one of the first signs of craziness."

"Oh great now I'm hearing voices!" exclaimed a startled Tsuna who jumped and looked around like a nervous rabbit.

"Err down here…" said the small voice again.

And so Tsunayoshi looked down to see a six year old girl with long _(hair colour)_ hair, deep, vibrant and wide _(eye colour)_ eyes gazing up at him with a old yellow teddy held in her arms. She reminded him of someone…no it couldn't be! Could it?

"…?"

"…(Y-Your name)-chan?" he stuttered and she blinked.

"Yes?"

Oh god what did he do to deserve **_this!?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Reborn!

[1] I was reading the first volume of Loveless.

________________________________________

Tsuna just froze while looking at the little girl, (your name), she was so…cute at this age and almost doll like in her small black and red dress, Tsuna thought he would never see the day when (Your full name) would ware a dress.

"What is your name please?" asked the six year old (Your name) politely and Tsuna began to panic, what if he changed the past?

"Err m-my name is err **_Tuna_**!" he blurted out before he could stop himself 'Tuna is that the best I could come up with?' he thought shamefully as he resisted hitting his head off the nearest thing.

"So Tuna-san are you a fish?" she asked as she studied him close up, Tsuna just smiled nervously and replied "No (your name)-chan I'm not a fish."

"That's good I hate fish but Tuna-san seems nice and I don't want to hate Tuna-san." she told the brunette with a shy smile.

"Can I make memories with you Tuna-san?"**[1]** she asked shyly while taking out a camera from the bag pack she had and took the soon to be mafia boss's hand and pulled lightly.

Tsuna smiled a warm kind smile, this was in a way his (your name)-chan just younger "Sure (your name-chan)" and so he let himself be pulled down the path by the small girl.

"Thank you Tuna-san!"

Tsuna sighed half heartedly, if anyone found out about this he would **never** live it down.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna: I cant believe your writing a story about me! Why?

Toony:Cause in the world of fan fiction you can do anything!

Tsuna: Thanks…I think.

Toony:Now do the disclaimer please.

Tsuna: (reads from pre written script) ToonyTwilight will never own Reborn, when that happens the…WORLD WILL END!? It cant be that serious!

Toony:…It can…(sits in corner)

[1] It was Friday the 13 yesterday.

_______________________________

**SNAP!**

A few moments later a photo came from the camera, showing Tsuna falling over a black cat that crossed his path. **[1]**

Tsuna looked up at the young girl who fell on the grass from laughing. Her eyes were closed tightly, face flushed red and chest rising and falling rapidly…crap he sounded like a pervert!

"Hey you can stop laughing now!" he exclaimed while blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry Tuna-san and thank you!" (Your name) said as she got off the ground, trying to hide her childish giggles.

Tsuna cocked his head to one side looking confused, "What for?" he asked and watched as she smiled a smile that made her look older than she was.

"For making me laugh."


	4. Chapter 4

ToonyTwilight: I own Reborn!

Hibari: Herbivore tell the truth or I bite you to death.

ToonyTwilight: But I don't eat vegetables and only meat…doesn't that mean I'm a carnivore?

Hibari:…(hits Toony on the head) This…girl doesn't own Reborn, if she did I would get more screen time.

Toony: The hot, sadistic, cloud boy is so mean to me…

[1] A Neku from The World Ends With You reference.

[2]Edward from Fullmetal Alchemist reference.

___________________________

Tsuna had left (your name) to go and get them something to drink. He didn't think when he would come back he would see this…

"Hey Mute! You gonna cry?"

"Hey it's the girl who never talks! Gonna tell us to leave?"

"Ah she's got that old Teddy with her, what a baby!"

"Maybe if we rip it up she'll scream!"

(Your name) was surrounded by three kids about six to seven years of age. (Your name) had her head down looking at the ground, her hair covering her eyes and the six year olds grip on her teddy tightened as one of the kids began to pull on one of the arms.

"Hey leave (Your name) alone!" Tsuna shouted at them, why wasn't (your name) doing anything?

The kids jumped and ran off, leaving (your name) still staring at the ground and arms wrapped harshly around the yellow plush.

"(Your name)-chan are you ok?" he asked, yet she didn't reply or move so Tsuna carried her to the nearest bench and sat her down.

"…" the young six year old said nothing and Tsuna sighed "(Your name)-chan…"

"_I hate them_…" her voice whispered.

Tsuna's eyes widened at that statement, the little girl sounded so…angry. The (your name) in his time never seemed to get angry, annoyed sure but never angry. She was _always_ clam and had self control…maybe too much self control, maybe just maybe she hid feelings like this and bottled them up…

"**I hate everything**, **I hate** that I'm so weak, **I hate** that I'm always alone, **I hate** those idiotic fool's, **I hate** that those idiotic fools were my so called_ friends_, **I hate** my parents who are never there when I need them, **I hate** myself because I want to cry all the time and that I this teddy is the only solid thing in my life!"

(Your name) was shaking by now. Tsuna felt so saddened, so much anger in someone so small, the brunette wanted no needed to do something but the word's wouldn't come out. So he just listened and held her.

"I don't _get_ people, never have never will, all my world needs is me…" [1] she whispered to herself as tears began to fall down her face.

"Don't say that…" (Your name) looked up into his kind chocolate coloured eyes "You may feel like that now (your name) but your world is always growing and getting bigger. As scary as it is things never stay the same, things come and go and changes are made. You cant stop them, only try to make the changes go in your favour and work with them."

The six year olds eyes widened and the tears kept falling. Tsuna smiled a warm smile and continued and said softly "All you can do is live on, you have a strong pair of legs so use them.[2]"

"Tuna-san…"

"Wow I actually sounded cool for once, maybe I'm having a off day, well a good friend once told me something close to that, its good advice I think." he told her as he smiled cheerfully which the six year old tried to copy.

"Thank you…" she told him softly and Tsuna just kept smiling and thought, no thank you (your name)-chan.

**For what your younger self did not know, those words that older boy called Tuna said that day to you, were the words your sixteen year old self told him. ****You never forgot what he did for you that day and those words you held close to your heart. When your older self became friends with a boy called Tsunayoshi, she told him that when he felt all was lost.**

** Everything is connected, no matter how small or how big.**

______________________________

_Music that inspired this:_

_Brothers by Vic Mignogna_

_Brothers piano by Sebastian Wolff_

_Brothers by Michiru Oshima_

_Brothers non vocal_


	5. Chapter 5

Reborn: (comes in cosplaying as a leprecon):Ciaossu, ToonyTwilight doesn't not own me or the rest of the Reborn cast!

ToonyTwilight: Sadly…with your dieing will please review and read!(Hugs Tsuna plush)

________________________

Tsuna looked at mini (your name) as she continued to take pictures. Her ever present teddy in her bag was looking at him with unseeing eyes, for all Tsuna knew it was possessed! It was like the Mona Lisa its eyes followed you…

"Did you know Tuna-san some people say if you get your photo taken your soul is taken…"

**SNAP!** Another photo was taken of a near by park bench.

"But that is false…"

The photo came out and she began to shake it.

"Photos can seal a moment away forever or show something you do not notice at first glance."

The photo cleared and she handed the picture to the tenth. Tsuna's eyes widened at it then looked up at the empty bench and down at the photo.

In the photo was what looked like a twenty four or twenty six year old you sitting on the same park bench smiling. The thing that startled Tsuna was the fact that she was pregnant and was sitting beside someone…**him** with his hand on her stomach. Also the fact that Gokudera was _trying_ to hide behind a tree in the picture.

"Also they can show ghosts too." (your name) told him eerily.[1]

(Your name) reminded Tsuna a lot of a certain pineapple-sama sometimes…

_____________________________

[1] You can take it that TYL Tsuna in the photo could be a ghost or just a random thing mini you said to freak him out.


	6. Chapter 6

ToonyTwilight: Yo kupos! Just so you know I don't own Reborn, the day I own Reborn is the day moogles will take over the world or start WW3 with chocobos.

______________________________________

(your name) and Tsuna were watching the great vast blue sky. The six year old was taking pictures of the clouds and birds.

"That cloud looks like a…monkey!"

"Really Tuna-san? I thought it looked like a mutant sheep." she replied.

"Your…really strange you know (Your name)-chan" Tsuna smiled, it was fun to watch all the different emotions she had.

"Not strange, more miss understood by the rest of the population." she told him "Oh lookie that one looks like a Springfield sniper rifle, what a gun." she pointed.

'How come every child I meet freaks me out and she's **_SIX _**she shouldn't_ know_ about weaponry!', the Vongola boss thought.

**It makes you wonder what her parents do for a living, doesn't it.**


	7. Chapter 7

ToonyTwilight:Yo kupo! Don't own Reborn!

____________________________

The Vongola tenth and the six year old teddy holder walked down the path while eating ice cream or what (your name) calls sweet snow.

"When I'm older I am going to be a bodyguard Tuna-san"

Tsuna stopped mid-lick and stared at her "Wha? What do you mean bodyguard?"

"That or bouncer or hitwoman…" she told him.

"What the-I thought little girls wanted to be princess's and stuff" Tsuna muttered and (your name) gave him a mini glare.

"Watch your tongue or you might_ lose_ it sempai…" she told him darkly.

"S-sorry well why would you want to be err any of those?!" Tsuna asked trying to calm down.

"Well I know I'm not smart at books and I am very strong for my age. My father want's me to be a police guard but I don't want that. I want to be a bodyguard so I can protect to the best I can." she said.

Strange her father wants her to be a _cop_ when she's older and she ends up doing the opposite by joining the **mafia!,** Tsuna though to himself and he secretly hopes he would _never_ meet him.

"So what will you do Tuna-sempai?"

"I have no idea" **Lie** "I might marry and have a few kids." Wish it were true.

**Hey, what would you tell a six year old who would grow up into your friend/therapist/bodyguard? Hey I am gonna be forced by a baby hitman to become the tenth Vongola mafia boss.**

**What a strange life Tsuna lives…**


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own Reborn. Last chapter of Babysitting You, might do a follow up one shot if you want it.

_______________________________

"Hey Tuna-san?" mini (your name) called, the sun was beginning to set.

"Eh? What is it?" Tsuna watched as his young friend smiled and handed the yellow Mr. Teddy to him.

"I was thinking, you were right, life is about changes and things coming and going. I may have a long way to go before I become the person I want to be and a while before I stop disliking people but I will start today." she said while smiling shyly at him.

"That's great (your name)-chan! Good luck, I'll be rooting for you." the brunette responded six year old (hair colour) girl turned away from him blushing and told him "I-I want you to keep Mr. Teddy for me, to keep him safe. I know I won't be able to see you again and I know you will look after him. I believe in you Tuna-san."

Tsuna smiled as he held her plush, just then when she said 'I believe in you' he could really see the woman she would become.

"Thanks, you don't know how much those word's mean to me."

**POOF!**

Smoke filled his vision and he grunted as he fell on something. He opened his eyes to see that you were under him and watched as your (eye colour) orbs opened to meet his dark brown ones.

"(your name)-chan?" he asked just to make sure, Tsuna watched as you smiled at him.

"Welcome home Tsuna-kun" greeted you, his (your name), then he realized he was on top of you and blushed as he jumped off, your laugher ringing in his ears.

"Tsuna?"

"Yes (your name)-chan?"

"Is that my old yellow teddy?"

_________________________________

A six year old you watched as the smoked cleared and Tuna was gone, along with your yellow teddy.

A smile grew on her lips "Goodbye Tuna-san, I miss you."

"(YOUR NAME)!" a deep voice called out to turned to see a police officer running to her.

"Daddy? You came!"


End file.
